ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Cole/Transcript
This is the transcript to Captain Cole. Part 1: Cole the shoplifter! *After the opening logos and opening credits, we see a man named Cole running to a drug store.* Cole: Man, I am really in the mood for a pack of cigarettes right now! *Cole runs inside the drug store and takes a pack of cigarettes to the clerk.* Clerk: That would be 3 bucks. Cole: Dammit! I forgot my wallet. Uhh... do you accept this? *Cole hands the clerk three Canadian dollars. The clerk rejects it.* Clerk: Um, dude. This is America, not Canada. Cole: Well, uh... *Cole runs out the store. The clerk chases Cole.* Clerk: Hey, get back here, ya punk! *Cole runs outside the store, with the clerk not close behind him.* Clerk: Hey! Shoplifter! *The cops notice what's going on and they track down Cole. Cole runs away from them, but eventually Cole gets cornered by two police cars.* C. Op: Bring this jerk with us. *C. Op and the other police men seize Cole. They take him to the police car and begin driving to the prison. Cole: Hey, uhh... what's your name? C. Op: Shut up. You know what you did, squirt. Cole: Right... can we stop and get some ice cream? C. Op: No. Cole: Aww man! *The police car eventually arrives at the prison. C. Op takes Cole to the prison and shows him his jail cell.* Cole: This is disgusting! The toilet is out in the open! C. Op: That's what they all say. Now Cole, we're gonna do this either the easy way, or the hard way. Get in the cell, and we won't have a problem. Don't get in the cell, and we do have a problem. Alright? Cole: Alright. Part 2: Meeting up with the other criminals! Cole: So this is prison. *Cole meets up with the other criminals.* Mike: Look guys. We got ourselves a wiener. *The criminals laugh at Cole.* Cole: Perhaps we haven't met before. I'm Cole, and I'm new here. Can you show me around? Mike: First I gotta break wind. *Mike lets out a really long fart. The other criminals laugh, Cole is disturbed.* Cole: Hey? Can you stop that? Mike: Shut up, ya sensitive jackass. Cole: I've had it with you. *Cole punches Mike. Mike gets mad and punches Cole back, sending him flying across the room. The other prisoners yet out a really long "OHHHHH!!!!" and laugh at Cole.* Cole: I gotta take down those dicks. *A girl named Kelly walks over to Cole.* Kelly: You alright there? Cole: Hey, whoa whoa whoa... you're looking sexy today, missie. *Kelly slaps Cole.* Cole: Ow! Kelly: I'm Kelly. Cole: Hi. I'm Cole. I gotta get out of this shit show. Can you help me? Kelly: I can't help you. Cole: Why not? Kelly: There is no escape. Cole: Ugh. So that means I have to be in prison for the rest of my time with those jerks. Kelly: Yeah. Them. They are rotten, rancid, retarded rascals. Cole: Nice alliteration there. Part 3: Dinner Time! Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Under Construction